Witches and Meisters: A strain on the bond between Maka and Soul?
by vichalmers
Summary: Time has been good to Weapon and Meister but when they find them selves in their last year at the DWMA Soul becomes more popular with the ladies, leaving Maka to question her self and their bond. Throw in a meddling young Witch and things might get interesting... Rated high T
1. Chapter 1

_Eeeeeyyyyyoooooo friends! I've started another story so soon, which I totally was not planning on, but this one has kinda been in my mind for a while. I love Soul Eater. L.O.V.E I wish my local bookstore had the first couple of manga copies because I'm dying to read them too. I might have to do a little Internet shopping eh? Anyways, as always I hope you all enjoy this story and leave a review about what you think and what you would like to see next! Please keep in mind that this is rated a high T. If you don't like it, find it uncomfortable or unsettling for you than please don't read it, because lets be real, I'm not going to change it. Stay safe, have fun, and read on!_

 _Hugs'n'shit_

 _lil-fledgling_

Time had been kind to both Meister and weapon. Well more to Soul really. He had stretched up and up and up until he was nearly 6'4, an impressive height. His training and battles had done him justice, rewarding Soul with toned lean muscles. Paired with his messy white hair and signature grin, it was no wonder the girls couldn't stay away from him.

But not much had changed for Maka. She hadn't grown much, up or out, remaining hopelessly and embarrassingly flat chested, a never-ending source of teasing and cruel jabs from Black Star. And while she stayed incredibly physically fit she didn't have much to show for it, just a slim, narrow waist and a pair of killer legs.

But it wasn't like Soul ever noticed those things.

When they were kids, Soul had always commented on how disgusting it was of Maka's father to be so unfaithful, to bounce around from one woman to the next without ever considering the repercussions of his actions. It had made Maka trust him, little by little. Soul knew she had trust issues with men, who could blame her, after witnessing the cataclysmic end of her parent's marriage and her father's ramped infidelity. But as they got older girls began to pay more and more attention to Soul and he found that he liked his newfound popularity. He had any choice of girl, and they were all too happy to be the object of his attention, even if it was just for a short period of time.

Maka on the other hand, found her self shoved to the side. She still had her close group of friends, Kid, Liz and Patty, Tsubaki and Black Star (even if he was a complete asshole 90% of the time). And Soul. She always had Soul. Even as he became more distant as his interest in women grew, he was still always there for her. He always made time for Friday movie nights with her and made a solid attempt to be around to cook dinner when it was his turn.

But it didn't feel the same.

Soul was gone more often than not, leaving Maka to her books and endless hours of studying. Even the others noticed how recused and withdrawn the Meister was becoming with out her best friend. Tsubaki and Liz knew there was more to Maka's feelings than just friendship and a close bond. And all of them had an impression that Soul thought of his partner than just as his Miester.

"You don't get a choice in this Maka, we're going out and so are you!" Tsubaki and Liz were practically holding the Meister back from bolting out the door.

"Please, I have a test to study for!" Liz rolled her eyes, pushing the desperate girl back on her bed.

"That test isn't for another two weeks, _you'll be fine."_ Patty giggled manically as the two other girls attacked Maka with a flat iron and an incredible amount of make-up, her cries of protests drowned out by the 'oohs' and 'aahs' the other girls made as Maka's transformation proceeded.

Darkest Night was the trendiest nightclub in Death City, gaining lots of attention from the young crowd. Often times it was impossible to get in, but Soul had some well-placed connections and managed to get the whole gang in for the night. Plus a few extra girls who had asked nicely…

"Where are they?" Kid grumbled, looking down at his designer watch frustrated. "They know I hate it when people are late, especially Liz and Patty." He crossed his arms and scowled across the room from their VIP booth.

"Unacceptable."

One of the girls nestled under Soul's arms giggled into his shoulder, already a little drunk, tracing tiny circles across his broad chest.

"That one's a bit uptight, isn't he," She whispered in Soul's ear, her hot breath tickling him. Soul smirked.

"That's one way to describe Kid, that's for sure." Soul let his hand wander down her tanned arm, itching gently at her waist. These girls were all the same.

"Give it up Kid," Black Star said, knocking back another shot. "Tsubaki said they were bringing Maka with them tonight," Soul froze, momentarily forgetting about the girl. Maka was coming?!

"It'll be a damn chore to get her out here, there's no way Maka's coming willingly-hey waiter, bring me another!- plus they said something about dressing her up, HA, can you imagine flat chested Maka getting all dolled up? I sure as hell can't," And to be completely honest, neither could Soul, not that he didn't want to. Maka was just notorious for sticking to her regular cloths, not branching out past her usual skirt and blouse layered with her sweater vest and signature gloves. Of course at home she wore more everyday, street cloths but it was never anything Soul thought twice about, or at least, he tried not to. Maybe that was one of the many reasons he kept a revolving door of girls coming through his life.

"Speaking of," Kid waved a hand, catching the attention of Liz who began pulling along an entourage of girls. "here they are now." Soul reached for his drink, taking a long swig and trying to enjoy the burning sensation as it passed down his throat. It wasn't fun drinking without Maka; they always made up some sort of dumb game, keeping things interesting and everyone in stitches. These girls weren't interested in playing goofy drinking games. They were only there for-

"Holy shit Maka, is that really you?"

Soul nearly spat out his drink. There was no way the smoky, seductress of a women standing in front of him was his Meister. Her hair was down, straightened flat as a board and shiny. A short club dress covered in sequins glittered and hugged her body, stopping just short of mid-thigh, making it dangerously short. Big greens eyes were rimmed with dark black liner and enhanced with gold eye shadow. Black heels stretched her long legs up to be so sexy that it could probably be considered illegal somewhere. The only thing that convinced Soul that this girl was his Meister was the shy, painfully uncomfortable look on her face. Good God, it really was Maka!

"Ladies! Glad you could finally join us!" Black Star hopped over the table, swinging a friendly arm around Tsubaki and Patty, guiding them over closer to their table.

"Sit! Order a drink! Lets get drunk and dance!" The young ninja cheered as his Weapon only grinned and rolled her eyes, discreetly sliding away his whisky sour and downing the rest of it for her self. He _really_ didn't need anymore to drink.

"Hey Soul," Maka greeted, sliding in between Kid and Liz, flashing weak smiles at his female companions. "You brought friends," _As usual._ "Don't be rude, introduce me."

Even if Soul didn't have a moderate buzz going he was fairly certain he wouldn't be able to even come close to guessing his companion's names. Where did he even meet them again?

 _That's right, outside the liquor store._ Maka felt his fuzzy confusion through their wavelength and sighed. Another two nameless faces to add to the list.

"I'm Maka," she stretched out her hand with a smile, her pink lip-gloss making her lips look enticing. "I'm Soul's Meister. Are you guys from the DWMA?"

Neither girl took Maka's offered hand, looking at her down their straight, sculpted noses. The bleach blond shook her head, while the one with the honey-colored dye job and the dip-dyed ends nodded, an uncomfortable smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah, I go to the DWMA. I'm a Meister too." Her smile morphed into a cruel smirk and Maka could _feel_ her planning something nasty. "I'm actually in between weapon partners right now. It's so hard to find a _compatible_ partner." She ran her fingers through Soul's snowy hair and nuzzled into his side, planting a light kiss against his neck, making Maka's heart and stomach twist. Soul was too far gone to feel anything more than a faint twinge of wrongness which he uneasily passed off as too much to drink.

Tsubaki witnessed the incredible show of unpleasantness, knowing that it hurt Maka more than she let on. Jumping to her feet (and swaying a little, _was that her second or third…? Three and a half drinks that sounded right_.) she grabbed Maka in one hand and Patty in the other, yelling at Liz over the thumping bass,

"Let's go dance!"

Reluctantly Maka let her girlfriends pull her onto the floor and slowly let her self get swept away by the thrumming music and the carefree way she moved her body. For a little while it washed away the ache in her heart, but it returned in full force when they returned to her table and saw that Soul had left with the other Meister.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Just playing around with this idea. I have a general idea of where I want it to go, but if there's anything you guys would like so see in this story please let me know, I'm totally open to suggestions! Sorry I had to change my username, things happened._

 _Stay safe, stay happy,_

 _vichalmers_

Maka dragged her self out of bed the next morning, her nose following the sent of coffee to the kitchen.

 _Funny, Soul isn't usually one to fire up the coffee maker._

But it was a Saturday morning and Saturday mornings were when Soul and Maka got together and drank the special coffee her Mamma had sent them from Costa Rica and made time to talk. Not about missions or school or the black blood but about each other and their lives and what had been bothering them that week. It was special. It was nice that Soul had taken initiative and made the coffee this morning for-

It was her.

The blond Meister with the dip-dyed hair from the club last night, only wearing one of Soul's tee-shirts.

Maka swallowed hard to keep bile from bubbling up.

"Oh, _Maka_ " The girl smiled, oozing with fake kindness. "I didn't realize you were up already. Soul told me he was _sure_ you were going to sleep in late. I hope we didn't wake you."

 _Lie, Soul knows I never sleep in._

The girl continued on, pouring coffee into two awaiting mugs, _our matching mugs Tsubaki got Soul and I for Christmas._

"No worries," Maka said slowly, making her way cautiously into the kitchen. "I was just getting up to make some coffee too." The girl's face twisted into mock surprise and disappointment.

"I'm _so_ sorry Maka, I _just_ used the last of it." She held up the two mugs as proof and then began pouring heaping tablespoons of sugar into both cups.

 _What is she doing? Soul hates his coffee sweet and-_

"Wait you used all of it?" Maka rushed around the counter and pick up the little empty bag, peering inside it. A few lone grounds rolled around and all that was left was the faint smell of rare rainforest coffee. _That bitch!_

"T-that was the last of the special coffee my Mama sent me," Maka couldn't believe a near stranger could just come into someone else's house and just help them selves as such, _with out asking._

"Well, there isn't anything more special than sharing with new friends right?" Maka watched horrified as the girl pour a _third_ tablespoon full of sugar into the awaiting mugs of coffee.

 _She's completely ruining it!_

"Besides," The girl picked up her mug and took a long sip, "what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't make my boyfriend a cup of coffee in the morning?"

Maka felt her heart still at those words. Was that true? Was Soul really dating this malicious girl? He hadn't even told her! Soul and Maka told each other everything, ever since Stein's candle 'experiment' years ago. Nothing was kept between them, _nothing._ Maka was the first to know about every one of Soul's girls, no matter how much she _didn't_ want to know. And he knew about all her insecurities, hopes, dreams… _but not about my feelings._ Okay so almost everything, but Maka felt like their relationship benefited from that lack of information.

It was then, _after_ the green-haired bitch had ruined the very last of Maka's special coffee, and _after_ she dropped the truth bomb about her self and Soul, did said weapon make his appearance.

"Maka you're a lifesaver, making coffee this early in the-" Soul stopped in his tracks when the girl from the night before- _what was her name, shit, shit! Uh… Jenifer! Her name is Jenifer!-_ Jenifer held out a steaming cup under his nose.

"I made it actually," She bat her eyelashes prettily and Soul felt him self soften. Whenever she spoke he just felt so…relaxed. _Was this love?_ He had never felt like this with a girl. But something about it just seemed so off. Yet when she smiled at him he wouldn't help but simply not care.

"Thanks," Soul took the mug she offered him before moving around the island to stand beside his Meister who looked strangely put out. Following her line of sight Soul's eyes fell upon the empty coffee bag, the last dregs in the coffee pot and then to the two mugs he and Jenifer held. A sick feeling pulled at the bottom of his stomach.

"Is this the coffee your Mama sent?" Maka turned to look at her weapon, her eyes narrowing for a moment with a look of hurt and _betrayal?_

"Hope you like it sweet." She muttered, only loud enough for him to hear before stalking off to her room. Curious, Soul sipped the milky looking concoction, chocking back a disgusted cough and forcing his face not to contort into a grimace.

 _Shit, what did she do to this?_

Jenifer came, wrapping her slender arms around his neck, blowing gently on his ear.

"Do you like it?"

And for some reason, Soul found himself nodding in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Well hello there! It's been forever hasn't it?! This year of College has been kicking my ass and I just haven't had the time or motivation to write. But I never abandon a story or my readers. So let me know what you think of this chapter and what you might like to see in the future or have happen!_

 _Stay safe, stay happy,_

 _vichalmers_

Soul began pulling away from social events; gradually he stopped playing basketball with Black Star and Kid. He went to class less and less spending all his free time with his new girlfriend. But even then he made an effort to spend time with Maka, which seemed to drive Jenifer up a wall.

"She's my meister," Soul tried to explain between kisses. "Our bond is important." But the more he said it the less he believed it and Maka found her self-loosing everything she worked for.

"Soul we have a mission in Botswana this weekend." Maka leaned on the door jam to Soul's room, peering into what long ago had been sanctioned a "danger zone", by the pot/pantie situation of 2011. Sure Maka still ventured into the cave known as Soul's room, but only in laundry emergencies or when he had taken one of her books to use as a coaster or prop up his laptop. Otherwise it was simply safer to stand at the door and look in.

Her partner looked up at her with big eyes, as if he was shocked to see her and forgotten they lived together.

"This weekend?" Soul shook his head adamantly. "I can't Jen and I are going away together this weekend. It's our four month anniversary." Maka tried not to roll her eyes. Every _week_ they celebrated some sort of milestone in their relationship and frankly it was driving Maka up a wall. But so far none of it had interfered with Maka and Soul's missions and work, until now.

"Soul this is an important mission. This town is being terrorized by a pre-kision, it's out of hand." Soul shrugged, _shrugged_ , as if he didn't care, and turned back to his phone.

"You can find another partner for the weekend right? This is really important to Jen." Maka gaped at the scythe. Who was this man? Who was this imposter who had replaced her Soul? Because this person was not her best friend and partner. He wasn't the man she fell in love with.

"You can't be serious," Maka said angrily. "Soul this is our job! We protect and defend we-" Soul waved her off, standing up to close his door.

"Maka not now, I'm about to call Jen. I'm sure you can handle this mission with out me." With that, Soul closed his door and Maka heard the telltale click of the lock on his door. Maka swallowed hard, pushing back tears. He had never locked her out before, not even during their worst fights and arguments. There was something seriously wrong with her weapon. Never would he suggest she go into a battle with anyone else but him.

Taking a shaky breath, Maka turned and make her way back to her room. She would get to the bottom of this when she got back from her mission. Until then she would have to hope Soul didn't do anything too stupid.

Maka came home on Sunday night with spectacular black eye, one hell of a split lip and her bangs noticeably singed. She would need to have a serious discussion with Lord Death about who he selects to be her temporary partner in the future.

"I'm home," Maka groaned out, hoping that at least Blair would be home. She hated to admit it but she needed help at least getting out of her boots and frankly she just really needed a hug, who wouldn't after _that_ shit show of a mission?

"Soul? Blair? Anyone home?" Normally Maka would cringe at the hint of disparity in her voice but right then she was too worn out and beat up to give _one single fuck_.

"Maka?" The meister felt her pulse jump when Soul walked into the kitchen, looking rather… surprised, to see Maka home.

"Hey Soul," Maka tried to smile around her split lip. "How was your weekend away?" And that's when she noticed it, a fog lifted from Soul's eyes and suddenly her best friend and weapon partner was back.

"Death Maka, what the hell happened to you?" He crossed the kitchen in three steps, wrapping a solid arm around her waist and letting Maka lean against him heavily.

This was how it should be, the two of them together, taking care of each other, being there for each other. For whatever reason old Soul was back and Maka was desperately grateful.

"The mission went a little wrong, but we got the pre-kision in the end." Maka felt Soul's grip tighten around her and he gently took her chin in his free hand, tipping her face up towards his. Clear eyes inspected her damaged face in anger.

"The mission went a _little wrong_?! Death forbid you ever go on a mission where things go _really_ wrong! Shit, I haven't seen you this beat-up since Ashura, how did this happen?"

At that, Maka felt her self harden and pull away from her weapon. Was he serious?!

"Are you kidding Soul? Were you not the one who wouldn't come with me because of your four month anniversary with your girlfriend? This happened because my assigned weapon partner was young, inexperienced and we could barely match our wavelengths!" Death help her, if Maka had a hard covered book right now…

"Maka I-I'm so sorry I-" Maka looked up at Soul to find his face twisted in confusion and hurt. "I don't know what's gotten into me. Something is wrong with Jen. She's just… she's… there's something wrong with-"

"Soul?" Maka and Soul spun around to face Jenifer who looked genuinely surprised to see the two of them together. But like a chameleon changing its colour she slid back into an oily smile and screamed _crazy bitch._  
"I'm so glad to see you home safe and sound Maka," She purred, sauntering up to the pair of them and sliding between weapon and meister. As soon as Jenifer touched him Soul's eyes fogged over and he stepped away from Maka, his expression turning blank with a slightly goofy smile. Maka wasn't sure what was going on, but there was no way Jenifer was really a meister from the DWMA and she was doing something to Soul.

"Who are you?" Maka growled, painfully taking a fighting stance. Instead of getting defensive Jenifer just laughed, tilting her long, slender neck back as she cackled wickedly.

"Wouldn't you just _love_ to know, naive little Maka? Now," She waved Maka off as the meister growled, itching to take down the other girl. "Isn't there something we wanted to tell our friend Soul?" Mindlessly the white haired weapon nodded.

"We've sent in the paper work to Lord Death and he's approved it. You and I aren't partners anymore."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _It has been forever, and I am really, really sorry about that. But I'm starting to get my writing grove back on and I'm loving it. This chapter really isn't quality work, that being said I'm impressed it got written as I don't feel like I'm particularly good at writing scenes with a lot of thinking and setting up the stage for the rest of the story like this._

 _Anyways, stay safe, stay happy and please leave a review!_

 _Hugs'n'shit_

 _vichalmers_

Tsubaki, Liz and Patty stood across from Maka, watching their friend with concern, who sat blankly in front of them on the centered couch in Kid's mansion.

Maka hadn't said anything when she arrived, simply handing over the form declaring her and Soul no longer partners.

"Can he really do this?" Liz asked quietly after she had read the form over several times. "I mean, can Lord Death even make such an important decision with out at least talking to you first?" Maka shrugged helplessly.

"I didn't think so either, but when I tried to call him he didn't answer. I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask Kid, he's the only other person I could think of who would know."

"It's a good idea," Tsubaki agreed quietly. For a second the three girls sat quietly letting the hum of the room wash over them. It hardly soothed the confusion and heartache racing through the room. Maka gave a little broken sob, a hot tear running down her face and a shaking hand coming up to cover her mouth. Tsubaki make a sympathetic noise, pulling her best friend into a much-needed hug. Liz came around and wrapped her arms around her back, making Maka into a Miester sandwhich. Patty rested her head on Maka's lap and that's how Kid and BlackStar found the girls, rocking gently back and forth, as a loss for how to cure the confustion, which had plunged their best friend into unsolvable heartbreak.

 _Soul Eater_

"I can't see my Father okaying something like this with out consulting both you and Soul first. Changing partners like this is serious business." Kid set the papers down carefully, making sure they were straight and inline with everything on the coffee table before he started pacing.

"I betcha those papers are forged," BlackStar said casually, lounging on his side comfortably on the thick fur carpet in front of the fireplace. "I mean, if Lord Death didn't accept it then I'd say Jenifer must have foraged the papers," Maka blinked, surprised at the ninja. _Foraged_ the papers. Why didn't she think of that? Wait, how did _BlackStar_ think of that? It seemed like Kid and Liz were thinking the same thing as they were staring in stunned confusion at their oblivious friend who was pulling loose hairs from the carpet. Tsubaki smiled gently at her Miester while Patty just… well they had to assume she was paying attention. It was hard to tell with her.

"So if we're going with the assumption that Jenifer forged those papers then that's one mystery solved, but why would she do it?" Liz leaned back against the coffee table and looked at Maka hard, the wheels in her head spinning. "And more importantly why would Soul so easily go along with it? You guys have been partners and best friends for years, Maka; I don't think two people can be closer. There is no way he would willingly dissolve your partnership and abandon you like this."

Maka felt her throat tighten up and she gave Liz a watery look.

"Maybe we can avoid using the word 'abandoned'?" Maka asked, her voice breaking. The pistol weapon grimaced.

"Sorry Maka, I didn't mean it like-"

"It's gotta be his girlfriend right?" All eyes swung over to Patty who was focused on tearing Soul's transfer forms into little pieces.

"He's been acting super-duper weird ever since they met, and when she's not around," She made a little 'poof' noise and threw her homemade confetti into the air. "Soul's back" Patty traced lined through her paper mess, being uncharacteristically serious. "I dunno, but to me it seems an awful lot like a Witch's magic."

 _A Witch! Why hadn't she thought of that?!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _Look who got her sorry ass together. I'm baaaaaack. Alright friends, let do this thang._

 _Hugs'n'shit_

 _Vi_

It was to no one's surprise that, instead of moping around and becoming depressed about Soul, Maka threw her self into learning as much about magic, curses and spells. So much so that Tusbaki, Liz and Kid were on rotating duty to make sure Maka actually left the library and got some sleep, not to mention actually ate something.

BlackStar, on the other hand, had the difficult job of keeping tabs on Soul and while the ninja insisted a job like that would be too easy for a god like him he found it nearly impossible to catch Soul for any more than a few minutes as he came and went from the apartment.

"Hey Soul, come play a round of pick up basketball with me man," The weapon blinked slowly at BlackStar, as if he had just seen him and he hadn't been standing right in front of him.

"No thanks, I've got some stuff to do with Jen." Soul stepped around BlackStar, moving mechanically towards his motorcycle.

"Maka misses you," BlackStar heard him self blurting out. "She barely sleeps, only just eats, she's out of her mind with worry and she's going to break." Soul had frozen, his hand in his pocket as he reached for his keys. BlackStar moved forward slowly like someone trying not to spook a skittish animal. Something he said had struck a chord with Soul and he wasn't going to give up this opportunity to get something comprehensive out of his best friend.

"Maka…" Soul said sluggishly, as if he were unsure about the words that were coming out of his mouth. "Maka, she isn't…okay?"

Soul turned his head slightly, looking at BlackStar out of the corner of his eye. And that was where the blue haired ninja made his mistake. Seeing Soul respond to something sent BlackStar jumping exuberantly towards Soul in classic BlackStar fashion. This sent the Weapon reeling backwards, what ever progress that had been made vanishing in a split second and BlackStar was left watching the dust fly as Soul sped away, wondering where he went wrong.

 _Soul Eater_

Almost a week after Soul dropped the bomb of switching partners, Maka returned to their apartment, cautiously entering the shared space.

"Soul? Blair? Is anyone home?" The Miester made her way through the dark apartment, peeking her head into every room, desperate to see someone ( _mostly Soul, oh Death, please be here_ ) and make the cold apartment feel a little like home again.

"Maka?" Blair in cat form padded out from the laundry room, blinking sleepily with her hat tiled askew. "You're finally home!" The magic cat rubbed up against Maka's ankles fondly, happy to have company again.

"I've missed you! Soul left days ago and I've been all alone since. He's been no fun since he met that girl. There's something weird about her," Blair mused, leaping up onto the kitchen table and licked her paw thoughtfully. "I don't think she's really a Miester, she just feels _wrong_." Maka nodded in agreement absently, scratching Blair behind her left ear.

"I know what you mean, I feel it too." She dropped her hand with a sigh, a wave of exhaustion hitting her hard. "I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning okay? I'll keep looking for him in the morning." Blair watched her friend stumble into her bedroom with concern, she had never known Maka to be so lost and depressed in all the years she had known the master Miester. If Soul didn't come back soon they might all loose Maka too.

 _Soul Eater_

Maka slept poorly, dreams of a hollow, selfless Soul haunting her dreams. As the manic sun rose Maka was on the streets, using her Soul Perception relentlessly, desperately looking for her partner. It almost felt like a last-ditch attempt, even if she did find Soul what could she do? He was unresponsive every other time she tried reaching out to him.

As midday rolled around Maka found her self stumbling in exhaustion, using her Perception to the maximum. Still she pushed on, completely determined in her goal and her persistence payed off, as out of the corner of her eye Maka caught sight of the distinct pulse of Soul's soul. He was on the outskirts of the city in a nondescript town house, somewhere Maka would have never thought of looking.

Turning on her heel Maka raced for the house, barely feeling the burn in her legs or the throbbing in her head. _There he was! So close, oh Soul please._

Maka had just enough sense to pull out her phone, hitting Tsubaki's number and breathlessly blurting out, "I found him!" When she picked up. Maka relayed where Soul was, ending the call just as Tsubaki was telling her to wait for them. Never, Maka could never wait for Soul.

The front door was ajar, something which immediately put Maka on high alert. She realized as she neared the house that she was about to take on a powerful Witch by herself, with no weapon. It was stupid and irresponsible, completely out of character.

 _I should wait for the others, wait for backup and weapons._ Maka pushed the door open wider, slipping into the cool, dark house. Dusty sheets covered the furniture and the house was silent, the hum of electricity thrumming through her bones strangely absent. Curtains drawn tight to keep out the harsh rays of sun and spare the thick, ornate carpet from fading. Whoever lived there intended to come back, but not for a very long time. The perfect place to hide. That is, if you were a crazy Witch hell bent of brainwashing unsuspecting Weapons.

Maka didn't need her soul perception to know Jennifer and Soul were in the basement. Not when she watched said Witch stroll up the stairs, muttering under her breath with an off, crazed look. Her usually perfect blond hair was greasy and unwashed with tangles knotting it into clumps. Mascara was smudged against her cheeks in violent dark smears that contrasted sharply with her unnaturally pale skin.

But what caught Maka's attention were her cloths. Jenifer's shirt looked sliced, like something or _someone_ had deliberately taken something like _oh I don't know a knife, a blade, maybe a Death Scythe?!_ to her cloths. Something akin to hope pounded through Maka, was Soul… _could he be fighting back?!_

Maka watched curiously from her hiding spot behind a large arm chair as Jenifer didn't look twice and the door now standing wide open ( _get your head together Maka, what were you thinking leaving it open like that?_ ) and strode out into the desert.

Maka blinked. Did she seriously just leave…? With out a second thought Maka bolted for the basement door, pounding down the steps and-

"SOUL!"

 _Hey friends. So I thought I thought I would try something new in this story. As you may have noticed, things in italics (during the story) are Maka's thoughts interspersed through the 3_ _rd_ _person dialogue. I kinda like it, personally, but I'm not sure if its effective to the people who matter, you! The readers! Either way I want my writing to be as quality as I can make it. If this is new little thought thing it working for you guys and you like it, let me know. If you don't like it and find it weird and confusing, also let me know! And as always if there are any story requests let me know, I always love hearing from you guys!  
Stay safe, stay happy,_

 _Hugs'n'shit_

 _Vi_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _School is done, now its time for fun! My plan is to write, write, write and write!_

 _Leave me a message, a review, a comment anything. I would love some prompts for a collection of one shots, suggestions of new shows to watch, a funny joke. I love to hear from all of you!_

 _Hugs'n'shit_

 _Vi_

The lights in the basement had been left on, harsh and blaring, illuminating the horrors with in. Soul was chained to a chair, his head drooping to the side, completely unconscious.

 _Oh Death his head is bleeding!_ As were his wrists, which were bound with chains to the armrests of the chairs and locked.

With out a second thought Maka rushed to Soul's side, falling to her knees beside him and gently lifting up his head, cradling it gently in her hands.

"Soul," Maka whispered, "Soul, can you hear me? Please, wake up. Oh death, wake up _please_." For a moment, nothing happened and Maka dipped into her ragged, dwindling reserves of energy and gently prodded him with her soul, finding his heartbeat strong and determined.

"I know you're in there Soul," Maka muttered, closing here eyes and digging deeper. "Now's not the time to be difficult though." Giving Soul a much more forceful poke Maka felt her partner's breath hitch, stutter, then come out in a great _whoosh._

"Holy shit, what the fu-" Chains rattled and Soul began to thrash, desperately trying to free himself. "Maka what the hell is going on?! Maka, _Maka,"_ Soul's eye's were glassy with pain and fear, looking but not really seeing. It took all of Maka's strength to re-capture his face, drawing his forehead to hers and softly say, "I'm here Soul, breath, open your eyes, I'm right here."

For a second it felt as if time wasn't really moving, like the only thing happening in the world was the inhale and exhale of air from each person, one steady and calm, the other rapid and frightened. And then, like an unstoppable force of nature, their soul's latched on to the other and like a clap of thunder Maka and Soul's heartbeat's synched up.

The Witch's spell was broken.

Slowly, Maka's grip on Soul lessened and the two drew apart, never loosing eye contact. For the first time in months Maka could see the clear red of Soul's eyes. No fog, no magic induced mist, just Soul, present in mind, body and, well, soul.

"You're back," Maka breathed, running tender fingers over the cut on Soul's head. "Finally, you're back," A lone tear tracked down her face and she gave a great sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Soul asked, looking around as if it were the first time he had seen the place he had been held captive. "Maka, I can't remember what happened, everything is a weird blur, the past few months-everything is just colours and sounds." Maka nodded, suddenly down to business and back to the tough-as-nails girl Soul was used to. She was scrounging around, searching for the key to Soul's chain's or at the very least something to pick the lock with.

"I'm not surprised, I read that when you're under a strong spell you don't often have much of a memory of the time that passed." _Of course she read that._

"We'll get you caught up once we're out of here and that _Witch_ is behind bars. Speaking of who," Maka turned around with what appeared to be a handful of bent bobby pins. "We should get out of here before she comes back, I don't know why she left, but I have no doubt your _girlfriend_ doesn't intend to stay away for long."

Soul grimaced. Shit, his miester was totally pissed. He had messed up this time. Death he had let his guard down and really messed up. _That's what you get for ignoring your feelings for your miester, Evans._ He had a lot of explaining to do. And apologizing. And groveling. And then maybe, hopefully, kis-. Soul shook his head, his cheeks heating up in a totally uncool way. _Don't jump the gun Evans, she may never forgive you for this._ A thought which made Soul's stomach twist and his blood run cold. That was unimaginable and yet, _completely possible._

Kneeling down so she was level with the locks, Maka began to work quickly with the bobby pins, having the chains unlocked in record time. Rubbing his raw and sore wrists Soul looked on at his miester in amazement.

"I didn't know you could do that." A smile wiggled at the edges of Maka's mouth before it disappeared behind her usual steely determination and seriousness.

"Of course you didn't, you never listen when I tell you these things. Too busy with girls and basket ball." Maka helped Soul to his feet, putting her self under his right arm as a crutch when he started to waver. She might have been weak and exhausted, but her partner was in worse condition and there was no way he was getting out of there with out help. That's what partners did, they let the other lean on them. Or at least ex-partners. Maka's heart dropped as they took their first steps. _Does he remember doing that? Does he know that we aren't partner's any more?_ It was a miracle her knee's didn't buckle at the thought.

"Girls and basketball huh?" Soul chuckled weakly as they took slow, agonizing steps towards the stairs. "I guess I have been a little pre-occupied lately, haven't I?" Maka nearly dropped him there and she would have enjoyed watching him tumble down the stairs. _Is he stupid? What an ass. Note to self, Maka Chop Soul when he's better._

"We are _so_ talking about this when we get home," Maka muttered. "A little preoccupied my ass,"

It was their preoccupation, with each other, with the promise of freedom and in the case of Soul, the dizzying after effects of a spell, that left them completely unaware of the sound of a door slamming and the crazed, malevolent grin of the Witch Jenifer, looking down at them from the top of the basement stairs.

An insane giggle bubbled from her lips and Jenifer's mouth smiled impossibly wide, a little reminiscent of Medusa. Then she whispered words that blared like a fog horn in the horrified silence,

"Gotcha."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _Do I even write long chapters? The answer is no. BUT I am so grateful to everyone of you who is sticking it out through my insanely long updates. You all rock SO MUCH! A new chapter soon. Or you know, whenever soon is for me. Please leave a review and feel free to send me a message about your thoughts, comments or prompts. Or just to say hi! I love to chat!_

 _Hugs'n'shit_

 _Vichalmers_

Maka's grip around Soul tightened and she shifted ever so slightly to stand in front of him. They were both weak and battered but countless times Soul had stepped up to bat for Maka and now it was her turn to protect _him_.

"I suggest you back up and leave," Maka said, "before I have to come up there and destroy you." Jenifer laughed, her eyes glimmering with a crazed gloss as she began to descend into the basement.

"Oh Maka. Maka, Maka, Maka." She stopped on the step above them, leaning down to come nose to nose with the Miester. "I don't think you're in any position to make threats, not with your weapon so clearly out of sorts," Soul narrowed his eyes, and Maka felt him tense, coiling ready to defend her. Holding out a hand, Maka pressed against Soul's chest gently, signalling for him to stand down and let her handle the situation. There was no point in him wasting the remains of his energy on defending her, even if it was really sweet.

"I don't need Soul to kick your ass. I can take you down all on my own with out breaking a sweat." And while this was true Maka was exhausted from over using her Soul Perception and Jenifer called the Miester on her bluff, reaching out a hand with surprising speed and shoving Maka back into Soul, causing the two of them to tumble down the stairs, landing in a heap on the hard cement.

"Shit," Maka groaned, rolling off of Soul quickly. The weapon struggled to get to his feet but was wheezing painfully after having the wind violently knocked out of him. Maka, on the other hand, jumped to her feet with relative ease, standing in front of Soul protectively. No sense in him getting any more hurt than he already was.

"You do realize, that the both of you are _completely_ at my mercy, right?" Jenifer lazily made her way down the basement stairs, inspecting her nails for chips and dirt.

"An injured weapon and a weak Miester, ha, even at your strongest the two of you wouldn't have been a match for me." The Witch stepped onto the cold concrete and began slowly stalking around Maka and Soul.

"If that was the case then why did you go through all this?" Maka couldn't help but ask, she had been dying to know ever since they had figured out Jenifer was a Witch. "Why pretend to be a Miester, put Soul under a spell, spend months watching us-"

Oh. _Oh._ Jenifer wanted to break her. She got off on misery and chaos. She sought out destruction. She had no hidden agenda or vendetta against the DWMA or Maka and Soul, she just liked to cause pain.

 _Why didn't we see that?!_

"Stupid girl." Jenifer chuckled, shaking her head. "You never even considered I was doing this all for shits and giggles. Of course, the end goal is to kill the two of you, which we will commence with shortly, but I have to say, this has been the most fun I've had in a long time."

Snarling, Maka lashed out, landing a solid punch to the side of the Witch's face which sent her sprawling backwards. Seeing her window of opportunity, Maka jumped, throwing hit after hit until she was certain there was no way Jenifer was getting up any time soon.

Breathing heavily, Maka turned to Soul who immediately engulfed her in a warm hug. Maka breathed in deeply, taking in the smell she had desperately missed the last few months. Laundry detergent and sweat and leather from the motorcycle all wrapped up in the essence of Soul Evans.

Death she had missed this. She had missed him. She had missed the two of them together.

"It's over." Soul murmured, crushing his Miester even further into his chest. "Death, I am so sorry Maka. This is all my fault. But it's over now. I promise, its over."

And she believed him. Hell, even Soul believed it. Until an incredible blast of power and magic sent the Miester and Weapon crashing into the adjacent wall and tumbling into an inky black unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _Well, well, well, look who got her act together! Here we are friends, chapter 8! I've got another 1 or 2 chapters left and then this story will be complete! If you have any suggestions or prompts on what I should write next, throw them my way! I love knowing what you guys want to see! Leave a comment below and stay safe, stay happy and stay reading!_

 _Hugs'n'shit_

 _Vichalmers_

It had been three days and neither Maka nor Soul had stirred.

After patching them up, Stein had the two of them moved back home, ignoring the loud, insufferable protesting from Spirit, insisting that being in a familiar environment would bring his precious daughter back to him.

Stein argued that being far, far away from Spirit would be best for her. Death agreed and the whole ordeal ended with a disgusting amount of crocodile tears from a Death Scythe. It was all incredibly embarrassing.

So Maka and Soul were moved back to their apartment and placed under the careful watch of the magical cat Blair, who took her job of overseeing her companions surprisingly serious. She came every half hour to check on them. Make sure nothing had changed and they were still comfortable. It was hard, seeing her closest friends so still and lifeless when they were normally anything but. Never the less there was 100% confidence from everyone that sooner than opposed to later the Weapon and Miester would come around and everything would go back to normal.

The alternative was too painful to even consider.

It was a cool Nevada night when Maka awoke, jackknifing upwards and clawing at the collar of her t-shirt, the feeling of cloth on her stifling and unbearable. Breathing hard, Maka looked around frantically taking long seconds before she recognized where she was. Safe in her own bed. Confused but relived, she swung her legs out from under her light duvet and tested her feet on the cold floor.

A little weak and dizzy, but all together alright, Maka stood, and shuffled out of her room. She needed to see Soul, touch him. Make sure he was real and alright.

Heart in her throat, Maka pushed open his door, almost sobbing when she saw her Weapon lying peacefully in bed, his chest rising and falling with every breath and a look of contentment on his pale face.

He was here. Real. With her.

In three large steps Maka was at his side and before she could even think about it, she had pulled back the covers and slid in next to him, the warmth of his body driving away the lasting chill she had been harbouring since the Witch Jenifer had come into their lives.

It was wonderful.

Carefully, as if she was afraid any sudden movements would make him disappear, Maka wiggled over so she could lay her head on Soul's broad chest and listen to the sound of his heart beat steadily beneath her ear. She could almost hear the rumble of his voice saying, "This is so not cool Maka." And Maka couldn't help but whisper back to the empty room,

"At least we're not cool together." Slowly her eye's drifted shut with her last sleepy thought being she hoped to really hear Soul in the morning.

 _Soul Eater_

Soul was roused from his rather deep, peaceful sleep by the unpleasant feeling of suffocating. Groaning, he tried to turn away from the pressing force, only to find it groaned back and followed him. God damnit, was there no peace in this house?

Fumbling, with stiff limbs, Soul tried to shove what ever was on him away not expecting it to sass him back.

"For the love of Death, would you stop that? I'm still sleeping Soul!" Opening one red eye, Soul looked down at a tangled mess of ash blond hair spread across his chest and a small, familiar head tucked into the crook of his neck. Surprised, Soul opened both eyes and took in the lithe figure of his Miester sprawled out against him. Suddenly it felt a lot less like suffocating and a lot more like… well he wasn't sure, but Soul liked it, even if he wasn't sure why Maka was on top of him.

"Why…?" Soul's voice cracked and he chuckled nervously, licking his dry lips and trying again.

"Why are you here? In my bed? And why do I feel so…"

"Scuzzy?" Maka filled in, lifting up her head and shooting him a smile and made his toes curl. "I woke up last night and just, I don't know, _needed_ to be with you. I can leave if you want." But she made no move to get up and Soul didn't particularly want her to go either. "And as for that gross fuzzy feeling on the inside of your mouth, I have it too. I think we've been asleep for a while." Maka frowned, a cute little line forming between her eyes which Soul found him self unconsciously smoothing out with the pad of his thumb. "But I don't know _why_ we've been asleep. I-I can't really remember what happened. There was the Witch, I thought I beat her but-'' Maka shook her head then burrowed back into the safety of Soul's chest. "Then everything goes black and I can't remember anything else."

It was just like her, Maka hated not knowing.

"I'm not sure," Soul said honestly, running his long fingers through Maka's hair, gently working out the tangles as he went. "I don't remember much either. A bright light, being chained up." His fingers stopped their methodical strokes as he came to a realization.

"I remember you came for me. You protected me. Put your self in danger for _me_." Maka lifted her head, looking her weapon partner dead in the eye.

" _That's what we do Soul._ We protect each other. We're a team. We would be lost with out the other. Its in our DNA to keep each other safe." She placed a hand on each side of Soul's face, grounding him to her touch and feel. "And I would do that all over again, go through Hell and back a million times to save you Soul Evans." For long seconds they just existed, feeling the other's heart beat, synching their soul wavelengths, relishing in the feeling of being whole and complete again.

"We should let someone know we're okay," Soul whispered, not making any move to detangle himself from where he belonged. "I bet everyone is really worried. Your dad is probably losing his mind-''

Maka's hands fell from his face and like a light switch flicking, she was scowling down at him.

"Damnit Soul Evans, you sure do know how to ruin a moment." She rolled off him with a loud dramatic groan.

"I was going to kiss you but then you just _had_ to go and bring up my dad." Mouth open and gaping all Soul could do was make choking noises as his Miester got out of his bed and stretched, showing off her gorgeous figure.

 _Idiot! I'm such an idiot!_

"Woah hold up here," Soul sat up quickly, back peddling desperately as she slowly sauntered to the door. "lets just pretend like I didn't say anything! I never said anything about your dad! I bet no one misses us, I know I don't miss anyone and-''

Maka turned to look at Soul over her shoulder, a deep, sultry smile shutting the Death Scythe right up.

"I made my move. The ball is in your court now Evans." With that, she slipped out the door and left Soul with a _lot_ of thinking to do,


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _One more chapter after this? Let me know what you guys think!_

 _Hugs'n'shit_

 _Vichalmers_

The debrief with Lord Death went surprisingly well, the only hiccups were when Spirit got overly emotional, crying and clinging pathetically to Maka, wailing incoherently about his little girl. For the sake of everyone's sanity and for the good of Spirit's health, Lord Death had him removed before is daughter took him out with a book.

Kid filled in Maka and Soul on what had happened after they went unconscious. Tsubaki and Blackstar had smashed in literally as the Witch was delivering a devastating blow to their friends. Because all her power and attention was focused in one place, she was completely vulnerable on all other fronts, a fact which Blackstar took complete advantage of. With one easy blow he took Jenifer the Witch out, permanently, but not before a wave of power hit Maka and Soul, sending them into their respective comas.

"She was working alone," Kid concluded, leaning back in his chair with a sigh, dark circles rimming the bottom of his eyes. All of their friends looked haggard and sported matching looks of exhaustion. It was no secret that little rest had been had since Maka and Soul had been found, days and nights spent waiting by their phones to hear word that they're friends had woken up. All anyone wanted to do was go home and sleep but there was one more important issue to be taken care of before they were dismissed.

"The little matter of your partnership." Lord Death said, his voice as jovial as ever but with an undertone of seriousness. Maka immediately stiffened up, her back going ramrod straight and her eye's trained on a spot just above Patty's shoulder. To say she had forgotten would have been a lie but the dissolvement of their partnership hadn't been something Maka had yet shared with Soul.

Oops.

Soul frowned, unable to get his Miester to look at him. In fact, all his friends had suddenly become uncomfortable and shifty, eyes fitting around the room, landing anywhere but on him.

"What- what do you mean?" Soul stammered, searching for answers in the unreadable face of Lord Death. "Our partnership? What-?"

A single sheet of wrinkled, worn paper taped haphazardly together, slide across the table, from Patty, who had on an unusually serious expression.

"You ended it so the Witch could be your Miester instead." All of the air in the room stilled. No one moved a muscle. It felt as if time was even holding its breath, stunned at Maka's bluntness. The Miester turned her head, and looked Soul straight in the eyes, unapologetic and steely, the normal warmth and emotion Soul was so familiar with gone, hidden away beneath layers of pain and a rock-solid resolve not to break.

His whole world fell away from under him.

"No-I would never, I-" Soul stopped and took in a shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry."

And he was. He was so very, very sorry. Even if Maka wasn't a prodigious soul reader, she still would have felt the throbbing anguish of his soul, screaming out in apology, begging her not to leave him. Because Soul was still human, he still felt fear, and disillusion, insecurity and self loathing. But he also radiated unwavering love and faithfulness to his Miester, something Maka felt so strongly it nearly doubled her over and brought her to tears. She missed Soul so much. So much that she could hardly stand it, but Maka held resolute, focusing all her energy on remaining unreadable and cold, holding Soul's gaze for a long agonizing minute, so maybe he could revel in a fraction of her pain and what he made her feel in turn.

Finally, just before the tension nearly overwhelmed everyone, Maka slowly nodded, eliciting a vicious, shaky exhale by Soul and relieved smiles from everyone, save Patty who jumped to her feet and threw her hands into the air.

"YAY! MAKA AND SOUL ARE BACK!" And no one could help but laugh.

 _Soul Eater_

Maka and Soul's partnership might have been reinstated but things were far from back to normal. Two weeks had passed and Maka still failed to wield Soul in his weapon form, day in and day out they tried to merge their souls from the time the sun rose to the time the sun set to no avail.

Uncharacteristically, Maka didn't get upset or frustrated. As her hands singed and burned she powered on, giving Soul reassuring smiles and insisted quietly that they would get it, eventually.

It was like a flame inside her had died out.

Soul was positive that it wasn't that Maka didn't want them to be partners, no, of course she wanted things back to normal. But her confidence had been snuffed, blown out by his lust and need for attention leaving her to pick up the pieces, all the while feeling like she needed to support _him_ , help _him_ piece together him self. It was selfless and kind and mind blowing and Soul wasn't sure he could do it all with out her. But watching Maka beat her self up, seeing her with out that signature spark and telltale flame was like a punch to the gut, over and over and over again.

For the hundredth time Soul, in weapon form, reached out his wavelength to Maka, silently begging her to connect with him. But for the hundredth time her soul shied away from him, pulling back at the last second as if she was afraid he would yell "Sike!" and push her away. She didn't trust him. It was as if that first day after they had woken up was a fluke, like Maka had temporarily forgotten all her hurt and mistrust and once Death had made them partners again she remembered it all.

The smell of burning flesh and the hiss of pain shook Soul out of his musings, and focusing on the issue at hand, literally.

"Maka your hands are burning," Maka grit her teeth, ignoring Soul's concern and focusing hard on connecting their wavelengths. But the more she forced her soul to connect the more it rejected the bond, flaring up the heat until the smell of burning flesh permeated the area and Soul forced him self to turn back, not willing to let Maka ruin her body in a fruitless attempt to do what the very core of her being was refusing to do.

This wasn't something Maka could force her way through with sheer determination like she usually did. This time it was Soul's turn to fix the problem using every ounce of tact, thoughtfulness and patience he possessed. He had to prove to Maka all over again that she could trust him, that he was the partner she had fought with and beside for years and years. The same man she had gone through everything with, the highest of highs and the lowest of lows from their earliest of tween day into their twenties. The person she had shared everything with, where there were no secrets, no fears ever separating them. Soul now realised that he had been putting up walls between them for months now, distancing their trust and leaving them both emotionally homeless.

He had created the human-shaped holes in each of their souls, now it was his job to mend them.

"Maka," Soul breathed, scrambling to his feet and rushing over to where his partner was bent over her hands, hissing in sharp breaths between her teeth and exhaling in short, thinly veiled pants.

"Don't" Maka grit out, stiffening as Soul reached out to touch her shoulder. "I'm fine, don't worry." She turned to half towards him, a strained smile slapped across her face in a blatant lie of injury.

For a split-second Soul retracted his hand, unsure of what to do, before he rolled his eyes and steeled himself, putting both hands on Maka's shoulders and turning her towards him. Of course, he knew what to do, when was he ever afraid of Maka's retribution, her bark was worse than her bite, usually. It was a risk he was always willing to take.

"Baka, you aren't fine. Drop the act and let me see," Soul said, gently prying her hands away from where she had them cradled against her chest, uncurling her fingers to he could get a look at the damage.

When they had started training together, Maka had stopped wearing her gloves, hoping that direct skin to metal contact would help them re-connect. And while Soul was left wondering where she pulled that logic out from, he didn't question it, figuring she had read it in one of the endless books she had her nose stuck in. But now, looking at the angry red of her hands, blistering painfully as two giant burns, Soul wondered if she was really doing this as punishment to her self.

Soul's stomach roiled and his heart twisted at the sight of Maka's mangled hands, forcing a calm he didn't feel across his face and into his voice.

"We're done for the day," Soul declared quietly, taking Maka by the elbows and guiding her up onto her feet. "We're going to take care of these and let them heal before we try again." He left no room for argument in his voice and frankly, Maka didn't want to fight. She wanted to lie down, sleep, wallow in her failure and misery.

She wanted to let Soul take care of her.

Nodding, Maka followed along, climbing silently onto the back of Soul's motorcycle with a total look of defeat and pain raging through her. Awkwardly, she wrapped her arms around Soul's waist, gripping him with her wrists, hands facing palm upwards in an awkward attempt to keep her self from aggravating her hands. It was anything but easy or comfortable and Maka was forced to be pressed right up against Soul's back, her mind and body at war. On one hand she still felt wary and betrayed while on the other her insides were turning to warm mush and a host of butterflies were mosh pitting in her stomach.

Soul drove more carefully than he had in his entire life, easing slowly around corners and refraining from gunning the gas at greenlights. He wanted to minimize Maka's pain and make sure she was secure. The absolute last thing he wanted was for her to go flying off the back of his bike.

It took longer than it ever had to get home but neither one minded too much. Soul led Maka to the bathroom where he sat her down on the edge of the bathtub while he rummaged underneath the sink for the first aid kit.

"You're wearing your gloves next time we train," Soul said, pulling out burn cream and bandages. "And we aren't training until we've gotten our selves figured out. It was insanity to try and jump back into things as if nothing had changed." He squeezed the cream onto the tip of his index finger, then gently began to dab it onto the palms of her hands, rubbing in tiny circles as gently as he possibly could. Still, Maka winced and scrunched her face in pain, biting into Soul each time she did.

"We don't need-" Maka tired to protest but Soul cut her off with a fierce look.

"We do!" Soul snapped, cutting the guaze off the roll with more force than necessary. "We do, because you don't trust me. Our whole partnership revolves around trust, Maka. If we can't figure this out, if you can't learn to open your self up to me again and place your life in my hands," He bowed his head, unable to look Maka in the eye. "Then we're hooped. Our partnership, our friendship, our whatever we almost had, is over. And I can't accept that Maka." He looked up at her through the fringe of his hair, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "I can't lose you Maka. Not like this. Not ever. But definitely not like this."

A tear streaked down his cheek and Soul looked down, busying him self with the gauze and wrapping Maka's hands with the utmost care and caution. Watching him, Maka couldn't get out the words she needed, the burn in the back of her throat to great and the tingle of tears threatening to spill so overwhelming it took all her strength not to let the floodgates spill. Finally, as Soul was finishing up on her left hand he caught the slight tremor running through Maka's arms down to the tip of her fingers.

"Soul," She croaked, voice cracking at a high pitched whine that trailed into guttural sobs, a rush of hot, heavy tears breaking loose, making her shoulders shake and breath gasp.

She would try. She would try so hard. Forgiveness was in her nature, even if it was buried deep down. And as Soul pulled her into his lap on the tiled floor of their bathroom, rocking her back and forth as she cried, Maka knew they could do it. They were Maka and Soul, a legendary team. Their bond wasn't broken, it was just strained and cracked, frayed around the edges but repairable.

Quietly, almost unknowingly, Maka reached out a tiny tendril of her soul to his. For a moment there was nothing and then-

A spark.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Soul put Maka to bed with two pain killers, hands wrapped in more bandages than Nygas and _a kiss on the forehead ohmygod what is going on?!_

Needless to say, neither one slept that well, although Maka did drop off into a deep, emotionally exhausted dreamland in the early morning hours, leaving Soul to pace the living room and check up on her every 15 minutes, wracking his brain to put together the ultimate forgiveness plan.

And that plan started with breakfast.

The ball was in his court, and Soul Evans was winding up to score the winning goal.

Maka woke up late, morning sunlight streaming through a crack in her blinds, playing along the duvet on her chest and keeping her deliciously cozy. Rubbing her eye's gently with the giant mittens she currently called her hands, Maka was delightfully surprised by the warm smell of brewing coffee and sweet cinnamon wafting through her slightly open door.

Stepping into a pair of slippers, Maka cautiously followed the smell out into the kitchen where the heart stopping sight of Soul in a pair of low-slung sweatpants, loose tank top and her frilliest, most floral monstrosity of an apron. His hair was carelessly tousled, giving him the effortless untroubled air that was Soul's signature look and made him famous amongst the girls, and some guys, in Death City.

Maka felt her mouth go dry and her words stick to the back of her throat. Who gave him permission to be so…handsome? Hot?

 _Sexy._

Ooooh that thought needed to be burned ASAP.

A hot flush washed over Maka, making her cheeks glow atomic red and rendered her immobile, only able to watch as Soul stirred something on the stove, humming perfectly in tune to a song only he could hear. It was a rare treat to hear Soul play the piano, let alone sing. It was like catching a unicorn running across the moon. But oh, she could listen to him for hours, his voice rough and dangerous, weaving a sound of seduction and sin, whether he knew it or not.

Soul turned around, spatula in hand, a wide grin spread across his face seeing his Miester standing in the doorway, back lit with late morning light and looking fresh from a mostly good nights rest.

"Morning Maka," Soul said easily, his eyes twinkling in a telltale sign that he was up to something. "How are you feeling?"

Maka swallowed, focusing on her hands and not her thrumming heart. Wiggling them experimentally under her bandages, she winced finding them tender and still very painful.

"Okay, fine. Good, their good." Maka placed her hands behind her back, peering into the kitchen on her tiptoes trying to see what was cooking on the stove.

Soul frowned, setting the spatula down on the counter and stalking towards his Miester, eyes half lidded and dark, broaching no room for lies.

Even though she kept steady eye contact, Maka found her self backed up against the wall, Soul towering over her with one arm braced above her head so he could lower him self down bringing them eye to eye.

"Our partnership is based on trust Maka," Soul rumbled, his forehead just barely brushing hers. "This won't work if we can't be honest with each other. Be open and willing to share and understand." Maka's face was flushed and her pupils dilated wide, her mouth completely dry as all she would be able to do would be squeak.

Using his free hand, Soul pulled Maka's right hand from behind her back and carefully began to unravel the strips of sterile cloth until her hand, still red and blistery but no worse than they were from the day before, as expected.

"Liar," Soul said around a sympathetic smile, turning to shut the stove off and then grasping her wrist lightly pulling her down the hall and into the bathroom. "These are defiantly painful."

Maka rolled her eyes, allowing Soul to lift her up onto the bathroom counter while he set about unwrapping her other hand and pulling out the first aid kit.

"Its not painful if I don't think about it." Maka countered. ""A good Miester compartmentalizes pain and does not let it rule his or her mind, body or soul."" Of _course,_ she would be quoting the Miester's handbook at a time like this. Soul shook his head, unable to understand where she stored such useless information and yet that's what made Maka so amazing and unique, unlike anyone else.

What made her such a perfect fit for his academically lacking brain.

"And you've learned how to just shut off your pain receptors permanently?" Maka scowled at him, holding out her hand with out even being asked for Soul to start dabbing on burn cream.

"Of course not, don't be silly Soul. But I just try not to think about it, distract my self. And there is no sense in whining and complaining about it. It'll only make me feel bad and you feel worse and its terribly unproductive." Maka was rambling and Soul was happy to listen patiently as he tended to her hands, nodding here and there and giving the appropriate hum and grunt when required. It felt like before. Before the Witch and the girls and the suffering chasm gaping between their relationship.

And it was so much easier to fall into than expected.

"-in fact, Dr. Johannas Strife from Amsterdam says-"

"You can tell me over breakfast." Soul said, wrapping his hands around her tiny waist and needlessly lowering her the 3 feet from the counter to the floor, letting his long fingers rest a moment to long on the strip of exposed skin from where her shirt rode up from the waist band of her pajama pants. How it was possible for someone to be so smooth and perfect, he would never understand.

"Come on," Soul rumbled, removing his hands from her waist, not noticing the little shudder that ran through her when he did. "I'll go warm up breakfast."

Soul had managed to find good coffee, not great-amazing-rare rainforest coffee, but he warmed up the milk and poured each up perfectly into their matching mugs, setting it down beside an amazing spread of crispy bacon and warm cinnamon pancakes slathered in butter and real maple syrup.

Soul watched carefully as Maka tried to maneuver a fork and knife with varying levels of success. Eventually, he did suggest that she let him feed her, just like back when she had been paralyzed by Arachne but Maka waved him off good naturedly, insisting that her independence was more important.

"Besides," she said off handedly, concentrating on spearing a piece of pancake. "You'll just get food all over my face." A sticky piece of bacon slapped her right in the middle of the forehead, making Maka freeze then slowly look up at an angelic Soul, innocently sipping his coffee. The silence stretched as Maka glared daggers and the bacon slid down her forehead, over the bridge of her nose and into a goopy, greasy pile in front of her plate.

"Sooooooul" Maka growled, giving him just enough warning before she launched her self over the kitchen table, sending them both tumbling onto the linoleum. Wrestling turned into play fighting which turned into tickling and finally they were just a heap of arms and legs and giggling, heaving chests.

"You got syrup in my hair," Maka wheezed, thumping her head down against Soul's broad chest, listening to the steady thrum of his heart. He was so solid. So there and real and steady. She finally felt like the final puzzle piece of her life was clicking into place. Everything felt as it should be even though not so long ago Maka was resigning her self to a life devoid of Soul and the intrinsic, consuming happiness he brought her.

"You got pancake all over _me_ ," Soul fired back, licking the pad of his thumb and rubbing the tacky syrup on Maka's forehead.

"Gross Soul! Cut it out!" Maka tried to shove at him with her forearms only making Soul laugh and draw her in closer to him, pinning her arms between them as he scrubbed at her forehead.

"All clean!" Soul proclaimed, beaming down at Maka's red forehead and her face desperately trying to look angry when a giant grin was trying to break free. Soul finally found what he had been missing for so long. Or maybe less found and more accepted as Maka had always been there, never left, never wavered in her friendship and devotion.

Without a second thought, Soul reached down, planting a tender kiss on the top of Maka's head, letting his lips linger as he breathed in the scent of sweet pea shampoo and maple syrup and something else that he never could quiet place his finger on but was so integrally Maka that it made his soul feel like it was coming home every time he smelt it.

"Come on," He said after a long moment, pulling away ever so slightly. "Lets get cleaned up. I've got a big day planed for us."


End file.
